I Always Knew
by BananaStudMuffin
Summary: As a princess, there are many requirements you have to follow. However, things change when everyone is brutally assassinated by a a random hyper boy and a fool who loves explosives. Good thing our favorite silver haired ninja's here to save the day. Oneshot.


Well, this is a oneshot I wrote a looooooong time ago, like two years. It was originally on Quizilla, so if anyone sees a story like this there, IT'S CUZ I AM DA SAME PERSON! So chiiiiiiiiill, my peeps. Anyhoo, I don't own Naruto... Sadly...but oh well! Enjoy and if you don't, feel free to rant at me. However, don't be shock if I start making jokes. Or arguing. Peace, yo! Oh yeah...Please tell me if there are any spelling errors because I didn't really check. Sorry!

* * *

I grunted as the maid tied the bow on for me. "Does it have to be so tight?" I grumbled.

"I-I'm sorry, Princess Hirota, but-"

"Just finished what you were doing." I told her. I had been in a bad mood all week. My father had informed me of the dinner we woiuld be having with my future groom and his family and I blew up. I HAT E that guy! He was conceited and he didn't like anything I liked. We didn't click at all. I told Father that but he wouldn't listen. My maid finished putting on my kimono and she started on my hair. I stayed quiet as she gently pulled on my hair. When she was done, I thanked her quietly and started to go down to the dining room. I stopped outside the door and smoothed out the nonexisting wrinkles. Knocking on the door, I tensed when I heard my father's voice call out.

"Come in." I opened the door to see my mother and father along with Prince Fao and his family. The ruled over the land hidden in the city. It's really complicated. There was a city called Loka Furiga, named after this really strong guy, but that city got destroyed during a war. Prince Fao's great-great-great grandfather came upon it and made a village INSIDE the city. He found the palace and it had an underground corridor which led to this barren place surrounded by the mountains. It was right next to our village, the village hidden in the mountains, so they wanted to combine our villages, so I have to marry the prince. I walked in and bowed to the prince and his family.

"I am pleased that you have accepted our invitation to dine with us." I murmured to the king. He laughed and patted me on the back. I took my seat next to my mother and we sat there in silence as the servants brought our food out. I took a peek at my father and saw he looking at me and then at the prince. Mentally rolling my eyes, I turned to him. "I hope that you have been well?" I muttered to him. He grinned at me.

"I'm better now that you're with me." He said. Our mothers cooed and our fathers nodded approvingly. The prince reached across the table and grabbed my hand. Our parents started conversing with each other as we ate. I didn't speak to the prince and he didn't speak to me. Every once in a while he would turn to me with a glare and I would glare back. It was almost over and I was feeling relieved when- BOOM! We all whipped our head towards the noise to see a gaping hole through our walls. I gasped silently. Our walls were made out of rocks, how did they blow a hole through our walls? The three ninjas with the prince stood up, their weapons out. I gulped slightly. Then, two people showed up, stepping through the walls. My father stood up, pushed my mother behind the ninjas and snarled at the two.

"What is your business here?" There was a long silence before someone shouted.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" I looked at the shorter of the two before inching away from him slowly. I was the closest to them and I was getting kind of nervous. I lt out a gasp as one of the ninja grabbed me and pulled me behind them. There was a still moment before the ninjas charged.

"EVERYBODY, RUN!" They all shouted. My family and the prince's family took their warning and ran, leaving me to look at the fight. I gathered my sense and ran, but instead of running awaym I ran up to my room and hid. I climbed into my closet and piled clothes on my and laid there, breathing in and out. In and out. In…and..out…

When I woke up, I was still hidden in my clothes. I pushed my way out of it to hear voices. Gasping quietly, I darted back into the closet and pulled in close, but not all the way so I could still see. I saw two ninjas walk inside my room, tsking, I glared at them. What were they doing. I leaned closer to hear them.

"Turns out everyone in the royal family was killed. Their bodies were mangled because of the heat of the explosion Deidara used. They found all the members of the families except for the princess." One of them said. The other ninja responded with a shrug. I opened my mouth slightly. My family was dead? And so were the prince's family? What's going to happen now? Seeing that I was still alive, I would have to take over the throne ad marry the one next in line for Prince Fao's throne. I seriously hope it's not that weird old man… I shudder slightly and accidentally knocked into a hanger. There was a clacking sound and the ninjas stopped.

"Kakashi, I think there's someone in here." One of the ninjas stated. The other man sighed.

"Thank you, Asumi." He said. He walked over to my closet and I stood there, debating what to do. As soon as he was close enough for me to grab him, I jumped out of the closet and ran. There were shouts of surprise as I knocked over the ninja called Kakashi. I sprinted through my doors and down the hallway. I ran all the way to my parents room, which was a few hallways away from mine and dove underneath their bed. I laid there, still and quiet, breathing slowly. I waited for a few minutes and I heard them enter the room.

"She went in here." The one called Asumi said.

" I know." Kakashi said. What did they mean, they knew? I gulped as they walked around, looking for me. There was a pause before someone lifted the bed up. I laid there, pretending to be a dummy..or a dead person underneath my parent's bed. "I found her. I think this is the princess." I stayed still…and then jumped up and tried to escape again. The ninja holding me grabbed my waist and I started screaming.

"I DON'T WANNA MARRY THE OLD MAAAN! HE'LL BE LIKE A PEDOFILE!" I yelled, trying to hit him. He let me go and I fell down. "Ouchie."

"What do you mean you don't want to marry the old man?" The man with the white hair asked.

"Well, seeing that Prince Fao is dead, I have to marry his next in line for the throne, which is an old man..I think."

"Did you try to kill the prince?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"WHAT? I mean, sure I hate him, but not enough to kill him!" I stared at the two. They looked at each other.

"We have to take you back to our village for questioning." The other one said. I shrugged before looking around.

"But where's everyone?" I asked.

"They're dead."

"WHAT?"

"He means that the ones in the castle are dead, not your citizens." The one without the white hair said. I nodded.

"Good. That means they're alive and they know what has happened…and none of the council are alive then…I can do it!" I cheered. I ran out of the room and downstairs to get the conract, leaving the two nijas to wonder about me.

"Kakashi, how old is she again."

"I think about 19."

I had told Gerui Jong to be our leader for us while I was gone. He was a forty year old man with a wife and two kids. He was smart and string, so he will be good at guarding our village. I packed my things and went off with the two ninjas…what I didn't know at that time was that I would be staying there for a long time…

2 years later.

I had stayed in Kohona for a long time. They questioned me about the two that blew up or castle and then I was require to stay there for a year because of something going on with my village and then another year when the Hokage died and a new one was there. I didn't feel like staying there much longer. The only people I spoke to were Kakashi and Asumi. Kakashi was really close to me. I told him about my arranged marriage to the prince and he grew quite mad about it. I have never seen him show an emotion and I started bugging him about that. I had leant into him and started poking him, which resulted in him moving away and me falling on him. He turned his head away and started repeating the same thing over and over again.

"I'm three years older than her." I rolled my eyes and got off. Now, it was time for me to return home. I was worrying about how my village was. My escort was some weird guy I didn't want to talk to and when I got to the entrance of my village, I left him without saying anything. When I got in, I was surprise at what I saw. Everything was so…green! There was grass growing everywhere and the houses were made out of string rocks! I walked to where Gerui was supposed to be and there were guards there. Once they saw me, they let me in and I was greeted by Gerui.

"I can't believe it." I muttered.

"Why? Is something wrong?" He asked, worried.

"No..You did a great job, more than what I could do…I think you should be the new leader." I told him, quite serious. He stumbled around, shock, but when I told the people, they agreed with me….and I was now just a regular person in the village. I was walking back to my house when I saw a familiar white haired man…

"KAKASHI!" I yelled. The head snapped up to look at me and I launched myself at home. I was hugging him really tightly and he hugged me back. As I pulled away he looked at me.

"There's something I need to tell you." I nodded and he sighed. "I like you. I realized this when you were gone. I missed talking to you and holding you when you get hit with the sadness. I just wanted you to know and ask you if you liked me back." I nodded again. He paused and stared at me. "Did you hear me?" I nodded again. He looked at me shocked. His one eye was open wide and I laughed. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on where I thought his mouth was.

"I always knew how you felt and my answer is yes."


End file.
